Elsa's Story
by KPM
Summary: It has been a few months since the Great Freeze and the subsequent Great Thaw. Arendelle is in economic turmoil, but Queen Elsa has never been happier. Right? TW: mentions of suicide (One Shot)


**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction in the Frozen fandom. Very exciting. I hope you all like it.**

**TW: Attempted suicide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting in a homey room, surrounded by the younger children of the nobility. It had been two months since she had frozen then thawed her kingdom, and everyone thought she had finally left the incident behind her. They were wrong. Elsa was sitting in a chair, telling the children a story. Looking at each of their faces, the queen began her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a monster." Excited grins started to emerge on the children's faces, others felt their lips start to quiver. "This monster was a horrible beast. It looked like a person, acted like a person, but it didn't eat like a person. The monster was a vampire." Gasps were inhaled all around the circle. "Worse than that, she was a vampire queen, ruling over a kingdom much like Arendelle. She tried to hide her curse, staying inside all the time and only drinking blood when she had to, a perfect life for her. One day, however, she went outside. The monster was being selfish, wanting to see the people of her kingdom." Elsa bit her lip, concealing her emotions. "Instead of keeping the people around her safe, the vampire went to a ball. The night was lovely, everything perfect. She didn't hurt anyone until she started fighting with one of the guests." A pained expression managed to break through, quickly covered up with a smile. "The monster let her emotions take control and showed her fangs to everyone. All of her guests were paralysed with fear, and the vampire made her escape, abandoning her people."

The door to the room opened quietly, and Anna, the princess and Elsa's sister, slipped in. Elsa didn't notice, immersed in her tale. "The vampire, however, had attracted more vampires by exposing herself. Soon, the whole kingdom was overrun with the bloodsucking monsters." Some of the children looked terrified, while others were leaning forward, eager to listen. "The people who the queen so selfishly went to see were hurt by the other vampires. She could have protected them, scaring the other vampires away, but she had left." She was fidgeting with her hands. "The queen was eventually brought back by the princess. The kingdom needed her. The vampire queen drove off the other vampires, but the kingdom and her people were badly hurt. The vampires the queen had attracted destroyed the fields and sunk the kingdom's ships. They were destined for ruin. Some people treated the queen like a hero for getting rid of the monsters, but other people blamed her, since she brought the vampires in the first place."

Anna was sitting behind Elsa, looking at her sister with concern. The queen's shoulders were tense, her voice almost cracking with guilt. The story was obviously inspired by her own, but that had a happy ending. The princess saw no reason for her to be telling it with vampires instead of magic, but she let the queen continue on.

"The vampire queen agreed with the people who blamed her. She wasn't punished, though. The person who brought the destruction of the kingdom was able to go on ruling like nothing happened. Do you think that's fair?" Elsa looked up at the kids. All of them shook their heads, whispering about punishments for the fictional queen. Elsa was about to stand, but Anna beat her to it. "Hey." The redhead started, commanding the attention of all in the room. Elsa moved to stand with her, but Anna put a hand on her shoulder, determination etched into her face. She stepped forward, sitting on the ground in front of the kids. "Think about what the queen sacrificed to protect her people. For years she lived all alone, not having any sort of relationships. Then, when she thought she might lose control and hurt someone at the party, she left. The vampire queen was a hero." The younger woman looked up at her sister, a small smile on her face. "And she deserved her place on the throne."

The little kids looked at Anna with wonder, then a young boy stood up. "The queen should have left before anyone got hurt. She stuck around even though she knew something bad would happen if she was there. And she could just bring more vampires by staying" He put his hands on his hips. "The vampire queen should have just killed herself." Elsa stood quickly, directing a painfully fake smile at the children. "Alright kids. That was a nice discussion. Princess Anna will wait with you until your parents arrive." She fled from the room, tears starting to fall. Anna quickly called for a servant and ran after her sister. "Elsa!" She cried out, looking everywhere for the queen. Eventually she found herself in the stairs to the uppermost tower. When she burst through the door, Elsa spun around. She was standing on the ledge of the window. The whole room was covered with ice. She looked at Anna, eyes broken. "I can't control it, Anna. I'm going to hurt everyone again." Anna ran across the room, sliding on the icey floor. "Elsa, please." The queen turned back to the window. "Anna…"

The princess moved to dive forward, but instead fell on her behind. "Elsa no! If you do this," She gestured at the window from the floor. "That will hurt me. That will hurt everyone. You won't freeze Arendelle again. I am here for you. Together, we can keep the kingdom safe." Elsa didn't look over her shoulder as she spoke, just staring out at Arendelle. "Anna, this is the best thing for everyone. I will hurt you again. I could kill you." As if her powers wanted to prove the point, giant spikes erupted from the floor around Anna. "I am a monster." The words of the little boys echoed in her head. '_Should have just killed herself. Should have just killed herself.'_ A single sob erupted out of her throat as she dangled a foot over the ledge. Her ice shoe tipped off, tumbling down below and shattering on the cobblestones. Anna pushed through the ice, grabbing Elsa's wrist just as she was about to fall.

Tears streaming down her face, the princess dragged her sister down from the ledge. Burying her face in Elsa neck, Anna let gross sobs overtake her. The queen was standing perfectly still, shocked she wasn't dead. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Anna, holding her close. The pair stood like that until Kai, one of their most trusted butlers, came bustling in. Anna finally pulled herself away from Elsa, but she held onto her hand. The room was silent as she dragged the queen out of the room. Not looking at her sister, only pulling her along behind, Anna walked inot Elsa's quarters. She pushed Elsa into her bed and curled up next to her, holding her big sister close. "Never do that again." She mumbled into the queen's collar. Elsa only nodded, placing a small kiss on Anna's head.


End file.
